Fairy Tales Don't Always End Happy
by LarkinRoss
Summary: UPDATED BY 1-4 CHAPPIE! My first fanfic!PLEASE READ!PG-13 for future chappies. JUST CLICK ALREADY!Geez I still suck at summaries....
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Freddy(sadly) or School of Rock. Heck, I don't even own my own character (in a sense). All I own is Dewey's new house...A stinkin made-up one-story house.... Cool! I have a house!! lol

[a/n: 4give me if there are any mistakes, I wrote this 4 o'clock in the mornin' so I'm pretty tired. also, sry 2 Zack fans but hes da bad guy in this. couldn't resist.sry]  
  
The Beginning  
  
BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!!  
_It's not a dream._ Ash thought, _I'm in New York living next door to a really cute guy... Oh no! It's the first day of school! Dang it all.._ She jumped out of bed. Today was the day she started 7th grade at Horace Green Prep.(Ironically, it was almost winter break too.) She didn't have a uniform yet so she threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue and red blouse. She left her wavy black hair down and stuffed some pencils and a few notebooks in her bag. Ash rushed out the door and ran as fast as she could. She tried to slow down when she neared the school butaccidentally ran into her spiky-haired blonde neighbor.[a/n:FREDDY! YAY! sry, just haaaad 2 scream]  
"Hey! Slow down, it's just school," he teased.  
"Sorry," she picked up her notebook the same time as he did and their fingers brushed. He introduced himself and 2 other boys. "I'm Freddy Jones. the black-haired boy nudged him Oh yeah, this is Zack and that's Frankie," pointing to each of them.  
"I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash." She smiled.  
Freddy sensed the new girl blushing so he decided to toy with her and make her blush more.  
"Well Ash, how about I escort you to the office, I happen to spend much of my time there," he offered, " Zack, Frankie, I'll catch up with you guys later." Freddy held out his arm as the other two walked away cracking up at Freddy's earlier joke. "Shall we?"  
Ashley took a hold of his arm. " It would be my pleasure."  
  
L8TER  
  
The School of Rock Band walked into their homeroom class and looked at the name on the board: Mr.Finn.  
" Don't worry, I'm liscensed now," a voice said from the back, "plus I'm only subbing today for Ned." Dewey smiled. RING! RING! The bell starting class rung. As soon as they sat down, Miss Mullins opened the door.  
"Sorry to interupt Dewey, but we have a new student here at Horace Green. Ashley, would you please come in?" Ashley walked in giving a big smile to Dewey. She looked around and saw her hot neighbor. Freddy winked then smiled. There was an open seat next to him.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Mullins suggested.  
"Hi! I'm Ashley as Ms. Mullins said and I moved here from California last week," Ashley told them.  
" You can sit next to Freddy," Dewey told her as Ms. Mullins left, "Freddy raise your hand. Okay Ash, tell us somethings about you." Ash sat down.  
"My full name is Ashley Clark and I love rock. I do well in scholl but am not obsessed with grades,"she started," oh, and Dewey-or I guess I should say 'Mr. Finn'-is my my uncle." Everyone looked at her in disbelief.  
" Yes, she is my darling neiceAsh made a face at him and she'll be hanging out with the band this week. And since she's new, [a/n:screw the no beginning sentences w/ and rule-itz summer! MWAHAHAHA!!] who would like to show her around?" As she rolled her eyes Katie, Summer, Marta, Zack, and Freddy raised their hands.  
"There's something you don't see every day. Hmm...Ash secretly pointed to Freddy Okay, Freddy Jones, you can show my neice around." Freddy smiled at Ash. Dewey then stated a lecture and Freddy put a note on her desk.  
  
Ash,

Do you want to do something after practice Friday? Maybe like go to a movie?

Freddy

* * *

She wrote back and flicked it back to him.

* * *

Freddy,

You mean like a date?

Ash

* * *

A,

Do you want it to be?

F

* * *

F,

I would only go if it was one. :)

A

* * *

A,

Friday it is. :)

F

* * *

Suddenly Ms. Mullins made an announcement over the intercom.  
'Attention students, as a reminder, you will have one teacher for all subjects. I have had too many reports of some particular students that have left class and gone elsewhere.Everyone stared at Freddy. "WHAT?!?!" Thank you.' The first part of the day went by fast. Ash had just gotten lunch and was looking for a place too sit. Her new best friend Katie was waving to her.  
"Hey Ash!" she called. Ash walked over and sat between her and Freddy. They all joked about things and laughed. The rest of the day went by so fast it was just a blur. [a/n: didn't want 2 rite details. I'm lazy. hehe] The final bell had rung and Freddy was getting impatient.  
"For Pete's sake Ash! Get your books and let's go! Dewey's waiting!"  
"I'm just trying to be neat and organized," she said with pout. Freddy grabbed the rest of her books then her hand with his free one. She was about to protest then Freddy said,  
"I'm your boyfriend now, it's what I'm here for." He half-dragged her out the door then chased her down the hall.


	2. Jam Session

[a/n: Sry to you all but this chappie's short & BORING]

Thanx 2 all who have reviewed!

Ish: Ur such and idiot!lol

Larien: I loved your sory and you kinda inspired me to start posting my stories.

CheerChik: Yeah I like too

Harvest Goddess: Start a riot then! MWAHAHAHA!! lol. Yeah sry I used ya name. Read disclaimer hello!!

To all who read it and are reading now, thanx 2 u!--gives all chocolate,candy, and hugs!!--On with da story!!

**Jam Session**  
  
When they got to the studio, Ash sat on the couch and Freddy got both of them Sprites while the others set-up. 10 minutes later, Dewey came in.  
"Rock positions!" Dewey yelled as he jumped over a cable, "Ash, you can help sing backup."  
"Um...Okay," she walked over to the microphone.  
"Let's do School of Rock. She memorized that one. She sings it everyday," Dewey told the band.  
Dewey started first then the band joined in one by one with Zack, then Freddy, Katie, Lawrence, Tomika, Alecia, Marta, then finally Ash. They jammed to alot of old songs and had an extra awesome time. Dewey looked at the time. 6:40 pm.  
"Whoa! Time does fly when you're having fun. Everyone call your parents and Freddy, I'll take you home." Dewey rushed to pack up. Dewey, Ned, and Patty bought the house next to Freddy's just a couple of weeks before Ash came to live with Dewey permanently. They turned off all the lights and ran down the steps. While Dewey made sure everyone went home with the right parent, Ash sat down next to Freddy and rested her head on his shoulder. The night air was extremely cold so Freddy and Ash were sitting close together. [a/n: what I would give to be her right now] Zack was the last one to leave and before he did, he gave Ash a big smile but she didn't notice. She was too busy holding hands with Freddy. Soon, the 3 rockers were in Dewey's van on their way home.  
"Hey Ash," Freddy said suddenly as he sat with his arm aroound her," you jammed with us so does that mean you're gonna be a band member?"  
"Either way she is," Dewey answered for her," I would force her to." The ride wasn't that long and after Ash's uncle parked, Freddy gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek (so Dewey wouldn't notice), jumped out, and ran next door.  
"See you tomorrow!" He yelled as he ran up his driveway.  
When the remaining two walked in the house, Ned and Patty had just started dinner.  
"How was practice?" Patty asked as she kissed Ash on the forehead.  
"Eww! Don't do that!" Ashley wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket, "It went great. What's for dinner tonight?"  
"Spinach," Ned answered miserably.  
"EWW!!!" Dewey and Ash said in unison, making faces at each other.  
  
&&  
  
Yeah short chappieI just love saying chappie 4 some stupid reason. It gets interesting later in the story, I PROMISE! kidnapping, the worst abusive crime So please people, R&R. No flamers either, that's just mean. Constructive criticism accepted. Thanks to all those who reviewed the 1st chappiethere I go again.--gives more chocolate, candy, and hugs--Your kind words keep me going. : )


	3. Really Short PreviewChappie but its a st...

Okay, I know I haven't updated often but hey, I've been in Florida, my comp crashed, and I just started 7th grade. So bear with me, I still have to rite the boring chapters before I can post the interesting parts so here's a very short preview of things to come because I wouldn't want to spoil it! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! hehe

Ash sat against the wall in the dark hallway. She was surrounded by practically dozens of empty beer bottles and had just been to the bottom of her 20th bottle. She mumbled to herself over and over, "I made Freddy mad, he doesn't like me anymore...." She saw one of Patty's knives on the floor next to her. She picked it up....


End file.
